


Check Yes, Killua

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gonkillu - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: I had the idea for this AU while listening to Check Yes, Juliet by We the Kings. Country girl and small town boy kinda deal.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Check Yes, Killua

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts.

The sun was breaking the horizon and blue eyes had opened just to watch it. There was no work to be done on the farm since it was Saturday morning. But it was another reason for the teen being up so early, he wanted to go into town for the first time. 

All his siblings had gone into town with his mother at least once but he had been so sheltered that he couldn’t take one step off the family’s property. 

He knew his mother would be up early so he knew he had to be up just as early. He sat up in bed and stretched looking out the window, where he could see his father taking hay to the cows in the field. He got up from the bed and rushed to change out of his pajamas. He fixed his bed, freshen up for the morning, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

He wasn’t surprised to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table going over her shopping list for the morning. It was only them two, as the children were allowed to sleep in on Saturdays. 

“Good morning, Kil. You’re up awfully early”, his mother spoke without looking up from the sheet of paper in her hand.

“Well I was thinking, I could go into town with you today”, Killua tried to word it so he was told no, it wouldn’t hurt, “maybe”. His mother looked up at him, a questioning look on her face. She couldn’t just let him go with her, she needed to conceal his beauty from the world. What if someone tried to kidnap him or worse, she wanted to keep him hidden until it was time to marry him off in the next two years or so. 

“Kil I don’t think that’s a-”, she began but the pale teen could tell it was probably going to be a no.

“I think it’ll be a wonderful idea”, mother and son both turn to the head of the household standing in the doorway. “He should go into town just as the other children have”.

“But darling, he isn’t ready”, his mother spoke, raising her voice. 

“He’s 16, better now or never”, the man’s voice monotone. Turning his attention to the petite teen in front of him, “you remember everything I taught you about self-defense, right?”

The boy nodded, and it was settled he was going into town today. 

* * *

This trip into town wasn’t as long as Killua had originally thought, it was twenty maybe twenty-five minutes away but he couldn’t help but wonder why his mother usually spent the whole day in town. The town wasn’t a huge metropolis like Killua had seen on television but it wasn’t super tiny like he originally thought. 

His mother parked the pickup truck along with multiple other vehicles, in front of a large pavilion. His mother turns to him, “I want you to stay close, okay?”

“Yes mother”, was his reply. Of all the stories his siblings told him town was fairly boring, maybe something eventful happened every now and then but that was a rarity. They exit the truck and make their way towards the pavilion. Blue eyes see people leaving with various fruits and vegetables, ‘ _ this must be the Farmer’s market’ _ , the teen thought. 

Once they walked onto the pavilion, his mother instructed him to grab a weaved basket. As the mother and son walked around the pavilion, Killua saw many different fruits and vegetables, many he had never seen before. The tall woman began to load the basket with the usual things he was familiar with. 

“No need to thank me, it's just my job”, the pale teen heard someone say. He turned around to see a tanned black haired teen about his age helping an elder lady. He’s never seen someone smile so genuinely while helping another person. Killua didn’t realize he had been staring until their eyes met, amber eyes gave him a wink; it felt like an electric shock went throughout his body. Something made him gravitate to the other teen, after a quick glance back to make sure his mother was occupied, he quickly made his way to the tanned teen. 

“Hey, I’ve never seen you around here before”, the raven spoke. 

“Oh I don’t come to town often”, Killua spoke, “this is actually my first time here”.

“Oh that makes sense, well I’ll be done working around noon. I can show you around the town”

“I’m not sure, I’ll still be around”, he slightly frowned at the comment. “But if I am then that would be nice”, this seemed to lighten his mood a bit. 

“Okay sounds great, names Gon by the way”

“Killua”, and with that, the white-haired boy rushed back over to his mother before she could notice his absence. 

The duo spent another two hours walking around the market. His mother stopped to talk to a few people every few minutes or so. Many asking about his origins, even a few even asking if he was adopted, his mother would give the basic answer, “this is my third son, he doesn’t get out much” or “he takes more after his father”. To be honest, they both were tired of all the questions. 

They collected all of the produce, they had purchased and placed them in the backseat. It had to be approaching high noon because the sun was high in the sky. The petite teen climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up half expecting his mother to head home. To his surprise, the truck went in the direction farther into the town. 

The vehicle stopped on the sidewalk with people walking in and out of the multitude of shops. “Well mommy is about to have her weekly beauty treatment”, his mother broke the pleasant silence. He raised an eyebrow in question. But his mother had exited the truck, prompting him to do the same. They walked into a salon where a lady sitting at a desk greeted his mother, calling her by name. 

The pale turned and crouched slightly to match his height, “here’s my card”, he was handed a card. “If you get hungry there’s a diner across the street, I’m going to be in here for a while but don’t go far, okay”. Without even waiting for a response, she had turned to follow a worker to the back. 

He sat in the lobby for a while, reading through magazines and every now and then looking out the window to see people pass by. He had slumped in his seat and was about to drift off when he saw a familiar gelled haired male, walk into the very diner his mother had told him about. He felt a wave of excitement come over him, overtaking his drowsiness. He jumped from his seat and walked to the lady at the desk, “Excuse me, ma’am, usually how long does my mother take?”.

The lady looked up, seeming to think of the answer, “usually until early evening”. That would be perfect, he could take the other teen up on his offer.   


* * *

He made his way across the street to the diner,  _ Mito’s Diner _ , it read. He walked into the establishment and saw Gon sitting on a tall stool at a bar like an area. He saw the other teen talking to a ginger woman standing on the other side of the wall. He slowly walked over, trying to get a full grip of the situation before intruding. Soon as his nerves told him to turn around, Gon did first. 

“Ahh, there you are”, Gon darted from his seat to greet him again. “What brings you here, are you hungry?”, he asks. 

“Not exactly, I-“, he started to come up with a lie. 

“Nonsense, why else would you come in here”, cut him off. “What would you like, my treat. My aunt owns this place”, He asked why walking the pale teen back to where he was originally seated.

“Chocolate”, was the only word the white-haired adolescent could utter.

“Yes we have chocolate cake, will that work?”

Killua gave a quick nod. They sat on the stools, Gon ordering the cake along with a couple of drinks. The raven watched Killua eat the cake, causing the pale skin to tint pink. 

When he was done eating the piece of cake, he thanked Gon’s aunt and the pair was out the door. They walked the streets having a light conversation. Gon asking the obvious questions, Killua explained how he was extremely sheltered from a young age. “I kinda don’t blame them, if I had something as beautiful I wouldn’t want to share it either”, Killua felt his face warm-up, he could faint. 

“Idiot, don’t say stuff like that”, this only made Gon grin. 

After about two hours of walking and talking, the sun had started to set. They made their way back to the diner, Killua waved Gon a goodbye before going across the street to the salon. 

Killua sat in a chair in the lobby and opened a magazine to act as though he had been this way the whole time. After about ten minutes of sitting, his mother walked from the back. They climbed into the truck, and headed home, the sun setting behind them.

“I know sweetie, going into town is a bit boring”

“It wasn’t all that”, the younger of two said, hiding his smile. 

* * *

Every other Saturday, Killua would go into town with his mother. While she was at the salon, he would the older boy in the diner, they’d have lunch then walk the town. 

“So do you like living in town?”, Killua asked as they walked back to the diner. 

“Hmm”, Gon thought for a second, “I like it but I would love to see the big city”

“Why the city?”

“My dad left this town for the city and I wanted to find him”, the slightly older teen said. Killua simply hummed in response. Gon went on to tell that he's been saving to one day get a train ticket and move out there for good. “Killua when I move out there, I wouldn’t mind you coming along”. Before Killua could answer he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him into a kiss filled with desire. Gon’s lips slightly chapped and he tasted of coke and snickerdoodles. They broke from the kiss it had only been a few seconds but felt like an eternity.

Killua wasn’t sure if he had lost track of time or his mother just finished early but she finished when he got back. 

“Oh, Kil, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I had thought maybe you were kidnapped or worse, where were you?!”, she was screeching. He was sure that she would cause herself to pass out. 

“I was with a friend”, he answered simply.

“Friend?”, the woman was crying now. “What do you know about this ‘friend’, they could’ve set you up to be-“, his mother was about to blurt out the worst. 

“He wouldn't do that”, he cut her off. 

“He”, the tears had stopped. “Kil, I’ve told you about teen boys”

“Mother, I’m a boy”

“But you’re delicate like me”, she reached out to caress his cheek. “I knew it was a bad idea to bring you into town me, it’s too dangerous”. Killua looked back to see that Gon had seen the whole exchange. The raven had a frown, Killua doesn’t recall Gon ever frowning. 

The tall woman walked the teen to the passenger side of the large truck, even going as far as to open the door for him and buckle him in. She hopped in the driver’s seat and started the engine. Killua could see Gon in the rearview mirror, waving shyly. His mother must have noticed as well, “You didn’t give him anything, did you?”

“Mother, his aunt owns the diner. I think they’re good-“

She snapped at him, “That’s not what I met”

“Oh”, Killua could help but turn red, he wanted to ball up into a corner and die, “No ma’am”

His mother let out a sigh of relief. Killua heard a soft rustle as he shifted his position, he pulled out a sheet of paper in his pocket. Gon must’ve placed it there when wasn’t paying attention. He read it when he was sure his mother’s attention was fully on the road. 

He could’ve melted in his seat.

* * *

Killua wasn’t allowed to go into town after that, he spent his Saturdays sitting around playing with his younger siblings or helping out his father. 

“Brother are you upset you can’t go into town and meet up with your boyfriend?”his younger sister and brother asked, laughing under their breaths. Why did he tell them such details of his stories with Gon. 

“He’s not my boyfriend”. It hurt a little when he said it aloud but it was true. He had fun with Gon, but that probably was as far as it goes. Something like that wasn’t meant for him.

It was late at night and Killua heard a  _ patter _ against his bedroom window. He lifted his blue eyes and saw pebbles, repeatedly hitting this glass. “I swear if this Kalluto and Alluka again, I'm gonna”, he mumbled under his breath as he lifted himself from the bed. He looked out the window, to see glowing amber eyes. He opened the window so quickly, he almost broke it, “Idiot what are you doing here? You know my dad could shoot you, right?”

“I know but that’s a risk I’m willing to take”

“How did you even get here?”, the pale male questioned.

Gon only shrugged, “I just followed the truck then waited for nightfall”.

Killua couldn’t help but smile at that, it was so sweet and dumb. “Let’s go, Killua. You and me.” 

“I can’t just sneak out, and I’m on the third floor”

“I’ll catch you. No need to change, we’ll get you clothes later”, Killua was sure that the other teen could see he was in a nightgown. He didn’t say anything, he grabbed a pair of sneakers and began to lace them. In a rush to cover up his tracks, he knocked over his lamp on the nightstand. He quickly picked it up and placed it back in its original position. 

When he made it back to the window, Gon ordered him to jump on three. There was a knock on the door, “Kil are you okay?”

“Yes mother, I’m fine. Go on back to bed”, he looked down to see Gon’s mouth  _ “three”. _

“I’m coming in”, his mother sounded concerned. 

“No mother, I swear I’m fine”, he added a bit of aggression to his response. Gon mouthed,  _ “two” _

His mother entered the room and to her horror, she saw Killua standing on the window ledge ready to jump. “Kil remembers what I said about boys”, she said quickly figuring out what was going on. 

Gon mouthed,  _ “one” _

Repeating the words said to him earlier, “I know but that’s a risk I’m willing to take”. He jumped into the open arms under the moonlight. White curls flowing as gravity pulled him into the tanned arms. 

Once in his arms, Killua could see the depth of his glowing blue eyes in the amber. He couldn`t help but think of that note he found in his pocket that one Saturday afternoon.

  
  


_ Do you want to go on an adventure with me? _ Killua checked yes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.   
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
